This invention relates to a tool assembly for use in cutting and forming various material. More specifically, the invention relates to an assembly to enable a child to cut different types of material and recesses the cutting tip when the tool is not in use.
Safety scissors are commonly used by children for cutting different types of material. Safety scissors, however, are difficult for children to effectively cut designs. Thus they may be frustrating for a child to use, especially a young child.